May I have this dance?
by WinterLoveX
Summary: Dance. That was her life. Dance. That is, until fate brought her to him. Now she is faced with the two loves in her life, but will one suffer because of the other? And is he really true to what he says about wanting her the way she wants him?
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Clary. Breath. In. Out. In. Out." I said to myself.

My heart was about to explode out of my chest, my stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my butt and I couldn't stop panting like a dog that just ran twenty miles. Like any sane twenty two year old girl I was absolutely obsessed with British heart throb Tom Hiddleston. Or maybe I wasn't sane? I mean, what "sane" girl spends every waking moment fantasizing about a 33 year old actor who lived on the other side of the world and had no idea you even existed and yet you pretend you have a chance with him, even if it's just a passing glance. Yeah, right. Sane. But somehow I found myself here, walking through the set of Thor: The Dark World in London. Well, let me back up. My name is Clary McKenzie; I'm a 22 year old college student majoring in dance. I can dance everything from ballet to contemporary to tango and salsa. Why am I in London? Well that's the next big question isn't it? Long story short, my dad walked out on my mom before I was born, never knew him, never care to. And my mom, well she was my best friend my whole life until a brain tumor took her away from me five years ago. So like most kids with no parents, I was packed up and shipped off to my God parents, or parent rather, not even a parent. She's my aunt. A costume manager slash designer who made it from small low budget theaters to big budget movies. She was offered a job in London way back when I still had pigtails and no front teeth and she lived there ever since. And now for the past five years, I've called London my home as well. Westminster to be exact. Now getting back to today, well my Aunt, Jessica is her name, but she goes by Jess, is taking me on set to help her with costumes and make up. Today is my trial run, if I do well, I was promised a job until I landed a spot in a dance company.

I don't know how I'm going to do well, I'm a nervous wreck! Thank God I dressed nice to hide it. I was wearing my nice pair of jeans, the ones with no holes in them, a floral printed sweetheart shirt and an off white cardigan that touched my upper thigh. My hair was done back in a half up pony tail while the rest of it fell in curls down to the small of my back. I wasn't much of a makeup person but I decided to put on a touch of eye liner and mascara. I was lost in thought as I walked wondering what horrors my Aunt had in mind for me. I was instructed via text to meet her by the trailers. With a few nice people pointing me in the right direction I found them within minutes, but no Aunt Jess. I frowned and took a few more steps further to look in between two trailers. Still no Aunt Jess. I let out a small sigh and shoved my hand into my jean pocket to retrieve my phone. But just as my fingers skimmed it someone cleared their throat behind me and I nearly had a heart attack, but when I turned around, I'm pretty sure I really did have on. There he was, Tom Hiddleston with his dyed black hair for Loki, his eyes that would make your panties drop and that smile that has destroyed ovaries everywhere. He looked so perfect and I looked so ridiculous standing here starring at him with my jaw on the ground.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asked his voice like warm honey.

"Umm. Ye-yes… I'm uhh, looking for my Aunt. Jessica I mean, she's the costume manager." I stumbled with my words like a hopeless fan girl.

"Ah yes Jess. You must be her niece." He reached out his hand for a handshake, my hand trembled as I reached it out to meet his. His hand was smooth but strong, I could see the veins that snaked from his knuckles up his arm and finally disappearing into his rolled up shirt sleeve. "Forgive me, Jess told me your name but I can't remember it." He said with a soft smile.

"Clary." I said my voice still shaky. "My names Clary." I tried to smile but it probably just looked like weird smirk.

"Clary." He repeated his eyes quickly scanning over me. "That a beautiful name" He grinned and kissed my knuckles.

Oh dear god, my poor heart. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, I must look like a tomato right now. As if he could see my struggle he released my hand and began to turn on his heel. "She this way." He said walking in the opposite direction toward a trailer on the far side of the lot. Wordlessly I followed clasping my hands together. My thumb rubbed my knuckles where his lips had touched. The kiss was soft and sincere and probably the most action I'd ever get out of this man, but even with just that, I could die happy now knowing that Tom Hiddleston's lips have touched my body, even if it was just my hand.

We walked up to the last trailer and he held the door open for me, I stepped in relieved to find my Aunt Jess a huge grin on her face.

"I see you found an escort." She nearly snorted with laughter. I gave her a death glare and Tom smiled.

Aunt Jess clapped her hands together and grinned. "Well Clary, I told you I was going to give you an assignment and here it is, today you're going to help Tom in and out of his costume, help him with his hair and do his makeup throughout the shooting. K?" She said slightly too cheerfully. I sneered at her.

"K" I replied sarcastically. She glanced at Tom then back at me and winked before leaving me to my doom.

"Shall we get into costume?" Tom asked smiling from the other side of the room. I closed my eyes and cleared my head.

"Ok Clary you can do this." I said to myself. I turned around to Tom and smiled. "Yes. Lets."


	2. Chapter 2

Tom smiled at me as I approached him. His costume for Loki and all the other bits and pieces of leather and metal were draped over the chair in the corner. Hesitantly I picked up the trench coat and his leather pants fell off the chair from under it.

"You don't need help putting your pants on, do you?" I can't believe I just asked that…out loud. Tom chuckled from deep in his throat and a wicked grin crossed his lips.

"Are you offering?" He mused. All the color from my face immediately disappeared and my heart fell through my chest. Quickly I threw the trench coat back on the chair and took a step back.

"N-no…" I stuttered. Tom threw his head back and let out a hard laugh.

"I'm just joking with you Clary." He placed his index finger under my chin and smiled reassuringly.

That didn't make me feel any better. A part of me was glad he was joking but the other part; the twisted, dark, horny side wished that he had been serious. Tom excused himself to change into the leather pants in the trailers bathroom. While I wanted a carefully pieced the metal plates and straps in the order that they would go on his body. Hearing the bathroom door open I turned my head and nearly fainted. Tom walked out wearing the leather pants, only the leather pants. His abs were chiseled by the most sinful of angels, his chest was strong with a dusting of hair. His shoulders were broad and squared. He was watching me intently as I memorized every line and muscle from waste to neck.

"Are you distracted Clary?" He laughed. I hadn't realized how obvious my gawking was. I cleared my throat and my thoughts and got back to work. There was a green long sleeve tunic, I handed that to him first and he shrugged it on. Next came the layers and layers of leather. Turning him this way and that, ducking under his arms and around his torso, I finally came to the plates, metal pieces and straps. One by one they all came together. Finally the trench coat. I helped Tom get that on and stood in front of him to inspect my good work, fiddling with things on the costume here and there before I was finally satisfied.

"You have very gentle hands Clary." Tom said looking at me with soft eyes.

"Thank you." I almost whispered, not having the courage to look at him. "Let's touch up your hair and makeup." I said going over to the chair and vanity.

Tom followed taking a seat in the chair facing the mirror. I mindlessly combed his hair, applied hair spray, spiked it in the back and then moved onto his face, applying powder and cleaning up odds and ends. All the while his eyes never left my face and I knew it. I could feel them studying me. Finally my green eyes met his blue ones and it was like electricity coursing through my body. It was so perfect that in that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on mine, to be lost in his world, in his touch. But no. I shook my head and shooed away the thought. A knock came at the door. Thank god, I didn't know how much longer I could last alone with him. It was my Aunt Jess.

"Tom you're on." Was all she said before she closed the door again.

"Alright." Tom groaned as he got up from his position in the chair. "Ready?" He said looking at me. I wordlessly nodded not trusting myself with my words and followed Tom out.

The rest of the day was relatively easy. Shoot after shoot, back and forth, fixing hair and makeup, getting him water bringing him towels to wipe the sweat from his face. Some of the scenes were very physically demanding. But every once in a while I would catch him stealing glances at me. It was exhilarating yet unnerving to have this beautifully perfect man looking at me. Little old Clary. With her normal jeans and normal chestnut hair and normal face and normal life. But there he was, looking at me as if I was the only person on this entire set. I couldn't take it anymore. My poor heart was about to give out. But thankfully the director finally called it a day. Tom and I walked in silence back to his trailer. Even when the door was shut, neither of us said a word. We were at a stalemate. Silently I went about my work, taking the pieces of his costume off and placing them on the same chair where they sat this morning. I got all the way to the tunic and his leather pants.

"I can handle the rest." He broke the silence suddenly. I looked up at him and he gave me a quick wink. "You've been amazing today Clary. Thank you." He gave me a sincere smile and I gave him one back.

"You're welcome Tom." I said "It's been amazing to work with you."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Only if you want me to." I replied. Tom took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles just as gently and kindly as he did this morning.

"Until tomorrow then my dear." He nodded towards me and disappeared into the bathroom. With my hand over my heart to make sure it was still beating correctly. With a massive smile on my face I left his trailer to track down my Aunt Jess and go home.

"Until tomorrow, Tom."


End file.
